


So Married

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [11]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Fluff, Foursome, Friendship/Love, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four guys contemplate their "married" life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Married

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

Whenever a fan asked if he was married, Joe would tell you that he’d been married for twenty-five years to his three best friends from growing up. Audiences got a kick out of it, and joking about it made for great TV. Their producers were always reminding them that their chemistry was what made it work.

But Joe wasn’t really joking. In fact, things really solidified when he and Murr bought an apartment together. They got a slew of gag “his and hers” gifts, but they didn’t mind since they needed two of almost everything anyway. And while they had their own bedrooms, there were those nights when Joe got lonesome and Murr sleepily welcomed him into his bed.

Sal didn’t mind the jokes either. There was a stretch of time when he saw Q for 90 hours straight between writing, shooting, live shows, and their podcast. It didn’t seem out of place at all when Brian turned to him one day and said, “Over there looks good.” Sal and Q had promptly balled up one of their hoodies as a pillow and used the other as a blanket while they took a nap in the corner of the room during a production meeting. Joe and Murr took pictures.

Murr liked to encourage the jokes. Any publicity was good publicity, after all. Secretly, though, Murr liked it when it was just the four of them. He loved the fans, but sometimes all he wanted to do was go to Sal and unload all of his worries within the comfort of Sal’s arms. Or maybe just hang with Quinn and learn how to play a new video game, even if he wasn’t any good at it.

Q never really thought about the jokes. He preferred to think of his friends instead. He favored staying right here in the moment and basking in their love and support for as long as the universe allowed him too…

“Do you think it’ll be like this until one of us dies?”

“I don’t wanna think about that, man,” Sal says, turning away from the sky to look at him.

“Let’s just enjoy this, guys,” Joe agrees.

Q smiles and lets himself feel the warm rays of the sun bathe his face.

“Anyway, I have no plans to die,” Murr says.

There’s a collective groan.

No, Q wouldn’t miss this for the world.


End file.
